No Reason
by HawthornChaser
Summary: Draco convinces Hermione that he loves her. Cute little one shot. If you recognize it, I don't own it.


**Hi, I'm Alison. This is the first story I have ever uploaded. I write fanfiction all the time, but I never take the time to put it online. Let me know if you like it and if I should share more in the reviews. Criticism is greatly accepted! **

* * *

"No, you don't," Hermione kept walking, already sick of the argument.

"Yes, I do. I love you. I love you! How do I prove it to you? I'll skip down the corridors singing it, I'll proclaim it in front of the entire student body at dinner, I'll scream it to the heavens if I have to!"

"You couldn't possibly, not without a reason. Give me one reason, one solid reason, and I'll believe you."

"A reason for what?"

"A reason why you love me, of course!"

Draco faked a hurt look, "Who needs a reason? Why can't you just accept that I love you?"

Hermione sighed at his antics, "It's basic logic. Cause and effect."

He stepped in front of her, blocking her from the rest of the hallway, and very nearly causing her to drop her large pile of books all over the floor.

"Draco," she whined.

"Hermione," was the retort, "Love defies all logic." He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Draco, stop. I have to go to class," she whispered against his lips after a moment.

"You're not going anywhere until you accept that I love you!"

Hermione pretended to pout, "But Dracoooooo!"

"But nothing, love," he winked

"Okay, okay, okay, fine! Let's go through this one step at a time," she led him over to a large windowsill and they sat down. "How do you know that you love me?"

"Oooh, starting with an easy one, are we? Alright, I get this feeling whenever you're around. It's indescribable, not ignorable, and impossible to resist," he tapped her nose with his finger, making her giggle.

"What causes this feeling?" Hermione pressed, unfazed.

"You."

"More specific," she clipped.

"It isn't… It can't…" Draco sighed, collecting his thoughts, "It's not one specific thing. It happens whenever you're around, or when I think of you, or see something that reminds me of you."

"Every time?" she asked.

"Without fail. That's love." He smiled down at her, "Good enough yet?"

"There has to be a point of origin," she continued, ignoring his cheeky comment. "It's like the big bang theory, one little piece expanding, growing, and thriving, and never ending. Every book I've ever read has that one thing. What's yours for me?"

"A point of origin?"

"Exactly," she nodded

"Your birth,"

"Seriously, Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm being completely serious!" They glared at each other in a mocking way that soon gave way to peals of uncontainable laughter.

"What about me made you love me?" she held out a fake microphone, putting on a completely straight face, like television reporters.

Draco leaned in, equally serious, "Your existence,"

Hermione broke her façade, "Shut up. A real reason!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," he explained, "There is no one real reason. I love you! I love every bit of you, from your curly, uncontrollable hair, to your perfect brown eyes that always show exactly how much is going through your brilliant mind. I love your bravery, your loyalty, your intelligence, and your cunning that could rival that of any Slytherin any day. I love everything about you, everything that is you, and everything that makes you you! I love you!"

Hermione looked up at him, more seriously now, "I love you too, Draco."

"Give me one reason," he teased and she laughed.

"I don't have one," she made a face at him. "Just know one thing"

"What's that, love?"

"I've never skipped class for anyone before."

"You aren't missing class right now!" he exclaimed looking at his watch.

"Not yet," she whispered before capturing his mouth with hers.

He stopped short and put everything into kissing her back. He had never felt this good in his life. The woman he loved understood that he loved her. _Finally,_ he thought. Even better, she told him she loved him as well.

She loved him.

_She loved him._

For no reason.


End file.
